Saving my face
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction de Tempertemper. Une conversation avec Angela force Brennan à examiner sa relation avec son partenaire. Saison 3, 2 mois après 'Santa in the Slush'.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Voilà une nouvelle traduction. Merci à Tempertemper de m'avoir donné son autotisation. Je vous conseille d'aller lire la version originale... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les mises à jour. Je vais faire de mon possible, mais je ne promets rien...**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, pas à moi, pas de sous.**_

Le restaurant suintait la classe et la sophistication et Temperance faisait de son mieux pour apprécier l'opulence avec laquelle on la traitait. En fait, elle se sentait mieux au Royal Diner ces derniers temps. Et puis, la compagnie était satisfaisante. Et la conversation était facile, avec même considérablement moins de flirt badin que ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Edward Green était professeur d'anthropologie à l'université. Ils avaient donc déjà bien plus en commun que n'importe quel autre homme avec qui elle était sortie – à part peut-être Michael. Et jusqu'à maintenant, elle passait un bon moment.

« Alors, Temperance, je suis intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à m'appeler après tout ce temps ? »

L'accent anglais saccadé d'Edward lui rappelait celui de Gordon Wyatt, et le souvenir de l'ancien thérapeute de Booth, et le fait qu'il s'attendait toujours à recevoir des réponses honnêtes aux questions parfois difficiles qu'il posait, lui faisaient répondre de la même manière à l'homme en face d'elle. « En fait c'est quelque chose qu'une amie m'a dit de faire. »

« Oh ? »

Un moment de détente chez Hodgins avait paru être une bonne idée quand Angela l'avait suggéré un peu avant 18h ce vendredi soir. Ca avait été une longue semaine, l'affaire qu'ils venaient de clôturer avait été épouvantable, et tout le monde était frustré. Brennan avait terminé cette semaine exténuante en se disputant avec son partenaire qui s'était tellement énervé que ça avait attiré l'attention de tout le labo médico-légal.

Se retirant dans son bureau avec Booth sur les talons, elle s'était retrouvée avec un dilemme assez régulier ces derniers temps. C'est-à-dire se trouver déchirée entre le frapper ou l'embrasser. D'un côté elle enlèverait enfin ce regard satisfait de son visage. De l'autre côté elle libèrerait enfin un peu de la tension qui existait toujours entre eux, et plus encore depuis Noël et ce maudit baiser sous le gui.

La fois où elle avait essayé de parler de ça à Angela, l'artiste avait ricané et appelé ça sa « réponse blesser ou baiser ». Ce commentaire inutile l'avait décidé à ne plus jamais parler de Seeley Booth avec Angela.

_(NdT : l'expression originale est 'fight or fuck response', que j'ai traduit peut-être un peu simplement, mais le sens y est…)_

Plus tôt ce soir-là elle avait choisi une 3ème option pas encore mentionnée – bouger. Elle avait attrapé son sac et son manteau et s'était précipitée sur la plate-forme, ignorant les tentatives de son partenaire pour continuer la 'discussion' qu'ils avaient et implorant Angela des yeux de la sortir de là. De là était venue l'invitation de l'artiste chez son fiancé.

_(NdT : la suite de l'expression d'Angela était 'flight')_

Booth avait fixé les pas de sa partenaire dans les escaliers puis agité un doigt dans sa direction. « OK, mais ne _pensez_ pas que nous en avons fini, _Brennan._ »

Elle avait grimacé, alors qu'il se tournait et partait. Il ne l'appelait plus jamais Brennan. Toujours Bones. Temperance quand elle n'allait pas bien – et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait être aussi affectée par quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser en l'appelant par son prénom pour l'atteindre – même si elle en adorait le son venant de sa bouche. Mais jamais Brennan. Elle l'avait vraiment poussé cette fois, de ça elle était sûre. Et ça l'inquiétait. Oui, elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Assise sur le grand canapé confortable dans le living-room de Hodgins, presque une bouteille de vin plus tard, elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu. Surtout quand le sujet de conversation, inévitablement, en vint à la dispute qu'elle et son énervant partenaire avaient eue.

« Mais sérieusement » disait Angela, la voix brouillée par l'alcool qu'elle avait également ingurgité, « vous êtes si chauds quand vous êtes comme ça vous deux. Imagine ce que serait le sexe. »

Brennan recracha son vin dans son verre. Hodgins gloussa. « Oh ouais. Vous pourriez allumer un feu. »

« Angela » grogna Brennan. « Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas parler de ça. J'ai pris la décision de ne pas parler de Booth avec vous. »

Angela secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît, de quoi d'autre allons-nous parler ? »

Zach fronça les sourcils. « Quel est le rapport entre allumer un feu et avoir des relations sexuelles ? »

Hodgins leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est une expression mec. Tension, friction. La friction mène à des étincelles, chaleur, feu? » Zach regardait toujours son ami avec des yeux vides.

Angela se tenait à son sujet, malheureusement, et s'avança sur le canapé, attrapant son verre de vin des deux mains. « Mais d'où c'est venu ? Une minute tout va bien, la suivante tu le cherches. Tu le connais assez bien pour savoir que quand tu doutes de ses intuitions ça l'énerve. »

Brennan haussa les épaules. « Ca a été une longue semaine. J'étais frustrée. »

Angela leva un sourcil et sourit de manière lascive. « Je m'en doute. »

Brennan plissa les yeux et agita la main qui tenait le verre, le faisant pencher dangereusement. « Si tu veux dire que je cherche Booth parce que ça m'excite tu te trompes de beaucoup. »

De la bière fut expulsée du nez de Hodgins à ce commentaire et il s'excusa pour aller chercher une serviette dans la cuisine. Il revint, essuyant son T-shirt et riant encore. « Ca c'était direct Dr B » dit-il en souriant et en se rasseyant à côté d'Angela.

Angela ne s'était pas encore remise du commentaire de son amie normalement réservée et se tenait les côtes en riant. « C'est exactement ce que je dis » confirma-t-elle. « Allez Bren – zone de vérité. On est entre amis. »

Oui, ils l'étaient. Même Brennan ne pouvait pas croire les mots qu'elle avait dits. « Je vais admettre que j'ai des… sentiments bizarres envers Booth dernièrement. » Elle cligna des yeux. Apparemment ce vin contenait beaucoup d'alcool. « Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un béguin. »

Angela explosa. « Un béguin ?! » Elle secoua la tête. « Ma chérie, tu n'as pas le béguin pour Booth. »

Booth fronça les yeux. « Ah non ? »

« Non. C'est bien plus que ça. » Son amie souriait de manière diabolique. « Un béguin est… une appréciation de loin. Une fascination… »

« Ca ressemble plus à ce qu'on dirait d'un voyeur » dit Brennan, pince-sans-rire.

Angela était imperturbable. « Pense à ça. Je pourrais avoir le béguin pour Booth – mais pas toi. »

Hodgins fronça les sourcils. « Hey ! »

« Oh, _s'il te plaît_ » Angela leva les yeux au ciel, plaçant une main sur son genou. « Est-ce que tu l'as_ vu_ ? »

Hodgins haussa les épaules et ses sourcils reprirent leur place, alors qu'il semblait se résigner.

Brennan était encore confuse, le vin ne faisant rien pour aider ses facultés de raisonnement en général très développées. « Je pense que je ne comprends pas. »

« Bien, je suis un mauvais exemple. » Angela jeta un regard autour d'elle, à la recherche d'inspiration. « Laisse-moi voir… Ha ! Un béguin c'est de l'admiration. Le désir d'imiter quelqu'un que tu admires. Par exemple, je suis sûre que Zach a le béguin pour Booth. » Alors qu'elle présentait cette étonnante preuve, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le plus jeune membre de l'équipe, qui rougit.

Hodgins toussota. « Mec ! »

« Ce que tu ressens » dit Angela à Brennan « c'est de l'amour, bébé. »

Brennan la regardait, les yeux remplis de peur. « Quoi ? »

Angela hocha sagement la tête. « Pur et simple. »

Brennan secoua la tête. « Je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse de Booth » dit-elle avec confiance, un peu perplexe quand la petite voix dans sa tête ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Angela sourit de manière rassurante. « C'est bon ma chérie » dit-elle. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'en empêcher. Comme je l'ai dit, cet homme c'est du sexe sur pattes. »

« Hey ! » essaya encore Hodgins.

Angela l'ignora. « Et puis il y a le fait qu'il t'aime. »

Brennan avala. « Hmm? »

« Ca doit être dur de résister. Surtout que vous êtes tous les 2 célibataires depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Brennan secoua la main dans un mouvement de retour en arrière. « Attends. Quoi ? »

Angela haussa les épaules. « Vous n'avez rencontré personne depuis des lustres. J'ai supposé que vous aviez un pacte de célibat. » Elle gloussa. « Puis j'ai réalisé que vous faisiez encore ce que vous faites quand vous niez tout. Je veux dire, c'était mignon au début, mais tu commences vraiment à pousser après plus de 2 ans. » Angela secouait la tête, incrédule.

Brennan secoua la tête, se demandant encore pourquoi diable ils avaient cette conversation. « Booth et moi – nous sommes seulement… »

« Par-te-naires ! » crièrent en même temps ses 3 compagnons, sous la direction d'Angela.

Au regard surpris de Brennan, Angela leva un sourcil. « Tu vois ? Ma chérie, vous êtes plus comme un vieux couple marié ces derniers temps » elle sourit à son analogie, « à part le sexe. »

« Ange ! »

« Oh, allez, vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble. »

Brennan hocha la tête. « Ce qui nous empêche de rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » essaya Angela.

Brennan plissa les yeux, souhaitant être sobre. « Je ne veux plus en parler. »

Angela soupira et l'étreignit fortement. « OK chérie. Tu sais où me trouver quand tu retrouveras tes esprits. Qui veut encore du pinard ? »

Et elle avait retrouvé ses esprits. Dès son réveil le lendemain elle avait appelé Edward et s'était arrangée pour le voir le soir même. Vieux couple marié, non mais. Et elle devrait s'assurer d'arranger les choses la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Booth, parce que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas ça.

Brennan hocha doucement la tête, ses pensées revenant au présent, et à sa question de savoir ce qui l'avait poussée à l'appeler. « Elle – Angela – a fait remarquer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous. »

Edward sourit. « Et vous m'avez appelé, en particulier, parce que ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous m'avez demandé de sortir avec vous la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. A ce moment-là j'avais décliné, mais pas parce que je pensais que nous n'avions en commun. Alors… c'était logique de vous appeler. »

« Oui, je suppose. Et maintenant ? Est-ce que notre rendez-vous satisfait vos attentes? »

Elle sourit. « Ma théorie est confirmée. Nous avons de quoi discuter. »

L'homme leva un sourcil. « Et c'est tout ? »

Elle lui lança un regard ébahi. « Est-ce que vous demandez si je vous trouve attirant ? »

Sa question directe le laissa un peu agité et il toussota, prenant une gorgée de vin avant de répondre. « Je suppose. »

« Eh bien, la réponse est oui. Vous avez une très bonne structure osseuse. » Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses cheveux et elle continua ; il ne valait mieux pas parler de ses cheveux gris / blonds quand elle les préférait sombres. « Et pour un professeur en anthropologie vous semblez vous maintenir en forme » dit-elle en souriant, essayant de ne pas penser à celui auquel elle le comparait, sans parler du fait qu'il arrivait derrière.

Il rit encore, et secoua la tête. « Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un ? »

Elle sourit et son regard glissa vers un point juste au-dessus de son épaule, un peu dans le vide. « Oui, mon partenaire le dit aussi. » Le partenaire à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille. La pensée amena un nœud inexplicable dans sa gorge.

« Ah. » Edward hocha la tête. « L'agent du FBI ? »

Elle hocha la tête à son tour, ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau ceux d'Edward. Il avait des yeux très bleus et une fois encore elle en vint à comparer. « Oui, Booth. »

« Et est-ce que je rencontrerai un jour cet agent Booth ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin. « D'abord nous devons voir si nous nous reverrons, non ? »

Il gloussa. « On dirait un défi. »

Cette idée la pénétra enfin, avec effroi. Apparemment cela se vit car Edward se pencha un peu. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rencontrer Booth, il voudra tout savoir de vous » dit-elle en souriant, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh ? il est protecteur ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Quelquefois. »

« Mais, » il reprit une gorgée de vin, « ça doit être réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous ? »

Elle sourit poliment et réfléchit. Son affirmation sonnait vrai – mais seulement parce que c'était Booth. Et là tout de suite ce n'était pas réconfortant du tout.

---

Il n'était pas encore 9h ce lundi matin et Angela semblait prête à s'écrouler – et pas parce qu'elle avait senti l'odeur de ce que Zach faisait bouillir. « Tu es sortie avec _qui_ ? »

« Edward Green, de l'université » répéta Brennan.

La voix d'Angela monta. « Le vieux du gala de l'année dernière ? »

Brennan ouvrit les yeux en grand. « Oh, non ! » Elle secoua la tête. « C'est Edward Hurie. Franchement Angelan il a plus de 70 ans. »

Angela s'assit lourdement sur le canapé dans le bureau de son amie, la couleur revenant lentement sur son visage. « C'est ce que j'allais dire. »

Brennan gloussa, redressant les dossiers sur son bureau alors que l'artiste reprenait contenance. « J'ai passé un très bon moment. » _Bien joué Tempe, tu t'es presque convaincue toi-même._

« OK », Angela s'avança. « Maintenant que nous avons établie que tu n'as pas dansé le mambo horizontal avec un septuagénaire, pourquoi un rendez-vous d'abord ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surprise ? C'était ton idée. »

Angela fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Attends un peu. Quand t'ai-je dit que tu devrais te trouver toi-même un rendez-vous ? »

Brennan fit un sourire en coin. « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Hodgins. Et en réponse à ta question… c'est toi qui as fait remarquer qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous. »

« Ou-i » articula Angela, frustrée. « Mais j'essayais de vous faire avancer toi et Booth, pas de t'encourager à sortir avec n'importe quel professeur. »

Brennan haussa les épaules. « Tu m'as fait réaliser que les choses entre Booth et moi sont devenues… malsaines. Je pense que tes mots exacts étaient que nous sommes devenus 'comme un vieux couple marié'. »

Angela sourit largement. « N'oublie pas la partie sans sexe. » Elle était fière de ça. Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. Angela la fixa avec son meilleur regard incrédule. « Et tu comprends que ça veut dire que tu devrais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec Edward. Pas encore du moins. Et avec qui d'autre suis-je censée coucher ? »

« A ton avis? » Angela leva un sourcil et l'implication amena immédiatement le rouge aux joues de Brennan. Une réaction qui ne passa inaperçue de son observatrice amie.

« Avec Booth ? » demanda l'anthropologue, murmurant presque. « Ne sois pas ridicule. »

« Ma chérie, » Angela serra les genoux et arbora son meilleur regard 'je m'inquiète pour toi'. « Est-ce que tu étais là quand nous en avons parlé vendredi ? C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Allez, » dit-elle, cajoleuse, « tu as dit toi-même que vous étiez plus proches que jamais. Vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble… »

« Nous avons établi que cela nous empêchait d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors du travail. »

« Ce qui veut dire quelque chose » corrigea Angela. « Vous remplissez déjà tous les autres rôles d'un partenaire de vie l'un pour l'autre – pourquoi ne pas prendre le pack complet ? » Elle sourit à son propre sous-entendu, mais le commentaire passa clairement au-dessus de la tête de son amie, comme d'habitude.

« Nous en avons parlé un million de fois, Angela. » En tout cas ça en avait vraiment l'air. « Booth et moi sommes partenaires. Aller plus loin causerait des problèmes. »

« Ha! » s'écria soudain Angela, la faisant sursauter. « C'est plus comme ça. »

« Quoi ? » demanda prudemment Brennan.

Angela hocha la tête, croisant triomphalement les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu as raison, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, ou une variante, plusieurs fois. Nous l'avons eu vendredi. J'ai dit que toi et Booth pourriez vivre quelque chose ensemble, et tu as dit 'Nous sommes seulement partenaires, Angela, rien de plus'. Ou un truc comme ça. Tu n'as pas dit 'Aller plus loin causerait des problèmes' comme si c'était quelque chose auquel tu avais réfléchi. »

Brennan s'occupa à feuilleter le premier dossier de la pile, refusant de rencontrer le regard d'Angela, ou la vérité dans ses mots.

Angela soupira et se leva, lissant son pantalon. « OK j'ai compris. Tu es sobre là donc cette conversation est difficile. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce truc d'être plus que des partenaires? Je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose auquel Booth pense aussi. »

Sur ce, Angela se glissa hors de la pièce, prenant sa voix douce et ses opinions avec elle. Brennan regarda son amie un moment avant de se lever et de l'appeler. « Je vois Edward vendredi tu sais ! et il est _très_ gentil ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**_NdT: Merci pour les reviews, surtout à toi TemperTemper! C'est bien de voir que l'auteur aime ma traduction! Enjoy..._**

Une autre pause déjeuner passa inaperçue par Brennan avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux de son bureau pour voir Booth sur le seuil de son bureau. Il amenait 2 tasses de café à emporter et portait son plus beau costume, avec une cravate bleu vif et un grand sourire.

Elle posa son stylo et serra ses mains devant elle, avec un bizarre sursaut de son estomac en voyant son sourire. « Hey » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Que faites-vous là ? Je pensais que vous aviez une de ses ennuyeuses conférences de motivation cet après-midi? »

Il haussa les épaules, secrètement ravi qu'elle se souvienne de son emploi du temps. « Pas encore. Et je fais quoi à votre avis ? » Il leva les tasses de café.

« Eh bien » elle inclina la tête, prenant conscience que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis leur dispute, mais ne voulant plus se fâcher avec lui. « Ca _ressemble_ à du café. »

« Ah » Booth hocha la tête, plaçant un gobelet sur le bureau en face d'elle. « En fait c'est autre chose. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui », expliqua-t-il. « Offrande de paix. »

A son sourire, un autre s'élargit sur son visage, sans vraiment qu'elle y pense. Brennan accepta le gobelet et enleva le couvercle. « Merci. Mais vraiment je devrais être celle qui s'excuse. Je crois que j'ai commencé la dispute. »

Booth feignit le choc en s'asseyant sur le sofa. « Est-ce que j'entends bien ? Temperance Brennan… admettant sa faute ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien oui, ne vous y habituez pas. »

Il sourit largement et elle s'appuya sur son dossier pour boire son café. Quelques instants d'appréciation silencieuse des boissons chaudes passèrent avant qu'Angela les rejoigne.

« Oh, hey Booth » salua-t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous êtes embrassés et tripotés ? »

Les yeux de Brennan s'agrandirent et elle essaya de lancer à Angela un regard d'avertissement sans que Booth le remarque. Etant toujours le détective observateur, il le vit immédiatement, regardant attentivement les deux femmes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien » lui répondit rapidement Brennan.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous samedi ? » demanda Angela, changeant de tactique avec aisance.

Brennan sentit quelque chose grandir dans sa poitrine au regard interloqué de son partenaire. Ca serra encore plus alors qu'il bégayait : « N-non. Elle n'en avait pas », avant de tourner des yeux soudain sombres vers elle.

« Si » continua Angela. « Avec un quelconque professeur de l'université. »

Brennan fusilla son amie du regard, voulant la faire taire, et quand elle revint vers Booth il avait remplacé son regard quelque peu douloureux par une nonchalance étudiée.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, réussissant même un demi-sourire. Mais elle le connaissait. Et depuis quand lire en lui était-il devenu si facile ? Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça… ou l'était-elle? _Plus depuis que je le connais._

« Hmm » Angela hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus. « Surprenant qu'elle ne vous l'ai pas dit. » _Merci Angela._ « Edward Green. Super ennuyeux à mon avis. »

« Edward Green, hein? » Booth se leva et s'étira. « Avec ou sans 'e' à la fin ? »

« Sans », répondit-elle sans y penser. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Non Booth. Vous ne faites pas de recherche sur lui. »

Son partenaire leva à peine un sourcil. Un geste qui voulait dire beaucoup. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. 'Avec votre palmarès ?' Elle était reconnaissante qu'il se contente pour l'instant de la communication non verbale. Elle devenait hargneuse envers lui et il gloussa. « Je vous vois plus tard, Bones. Angela. » Il salua l'artiste de la tête et partit.

« Au revoir Seeley » soupira rêveusement Angela, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil inquiet de l'homme. Elle le regarda partir, sur le seuil.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda Brennan, espérant maintenir la conversation loin de Booth et elle pendant un moment.

« J'entretiens simplement mon béguin » elle haussa les épaules avec un large sourire. « Je plaisantais l'autre soir, mais maintenant je me prends au jeu. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh s'il te plaît. »

---

« Je vais maintenant vous parler de l'importance de la coopération inter-agence pour assurer… »

Seeley Booth se retrouvait à penser à sa partenaire depuis 15 minutes dans ce qui était supposé être une conférence de motivation, dont le but était d'inspirer aux agents rassemblés de meilleures choses dans leur travail. La vérité était que ça avait commencé il y a bien plus longtemps que cela, mais il avait passé les 10 dernières minutes à se demander ce que Tyler de la section Kidnapping avait fait à ses cheveux de derrière. Cette chose ressemblait à un terrier de raton-laveur.

« En tant qu'agents de terrain je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients… »

_Ouais, ouais. Bla, bla, bla… Bones avait un __**rendez-vous**__ ?_

Booth se redressa sur sa chaise, essayant de parfaire son semblant d'écoute, alors qu'en fait il pensait à sa partenaire. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il avait le sentiment que ce serait difficile d'arrêter.

_Alors quoi ? Elle avait un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas comme si elle était attachée, hein ?_

Dans le range en face Tyler se gratta la tête. Ouais, définitivement quelque chose là-dessous. Oh oh oh. Le gars portait une _moumoute_. Il n'avait même pas encore 55 ans. Booth tapota nerveusement ses cheveux. Non, toujours autant qu'avant. Il sourit pour lui-même.

_Mais elle ne me l'a pas dit. Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit. Nous sommes amis. Peut-être parce que vous vous êtes disputés, idiot._

« Booth ! » Le salut murmuré venait de sa gauche.

Booth lança un regard à son camarade Kyle Stevens et salua de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » demanda l'agent.

« Quoi ? » répondit Booth. Devant le conférencier fit une pause, et Booth se redressa sur sa chaise, se sentant comme revenu à l'école.

Alors que le discours reprenait, Kyle lui tapa le bras. « On se parle après ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête alors que le discours ronronnait.

_Pourquoi devrait-elle me le dire ? Je ne suis pas son gardien. Peut-être que ce n'était pas prévu. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Angela. Nooon… __**mauvaise**__ idée._

_Bon Dieu, concentre-toi mec ! C'est aussi mal que quand tu es au labo et qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler et que tout ce que tu peux penser c'est…_

Booth toussota, se tortilla de nouveau sur son siège, et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que le gars devant disait. Non, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arrêter de penser à elle.

_Ouais, aussi mal qu'au labo._

Auparavant il avait toujours eu besoin de chacun de ses neurones, à plein régime, pour suivre les explications dont elle le bombardait toujours. Maintenant, il y dédiait seulement une moitié de son cerveau. L'autre moitié était occupée par des images distrayantes de gui et de lèvres douces, et une petite voix qui répétait _'Mmm, embrasser Bones…' _en boucle, ce qui ressemblait bizarrement à ce que disait Homer Simpson pour ses donuts adorés.

_Mmm, embrasser Bones. __**Bon Dieu ! Stop!**_

Le discours se termina sans que Booth le remarque, puisque ses traîtres de collègues se levaient et quittaient la pièce. Booth secoua la tête pour enlever ce brouillard ensommeillé qui l'encombrait toujours dans ce genre de conférence, et se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il avait de la chance, on venait de faire du café frais, et il se versa une tasse de la boisson noire alors qu'une pensée dérangeante lui tournait dans la tête.

Il était jaloux. Que Bones ait eu un rendez-vous. Il était jaloux. D'un ringard. Et pas dans le sens 'il préfère passer du temps avec sa partenaire'. Nan. Il voulait être celui qui l'emmenait en rendez-vous. Ces derniers temps il avait même pensé que peut-être elle pourrait… s'il lui demandait… mais elle avait simplement désapprouvé sa théorie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Kyle était entré dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il le tape à l'épaule.

Il sursauta. « Jésus ! »

« Désolé mec! » dit Kyle en riant. « Tu t'étais endormi ? Tu as a failli m'assommer. » L'homme s'approcha de la cafetière alors que Booth s'appuyait sur le comptoir.

« Ouais, quelque chose de ce genre » marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda Kyle mettre du sucre dans sa tasse et mélanger. Il le connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il était gentil, lisse – un peu homme à femmes – mais un très bon agent. Un homme bien. Maintenant il buvait son café et grimaça. « Oh, c'est chaud » dit-il. « Alors écoute, tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Parce que j'ai trouvé cette fille et elle ne sortira avec moi que si je trouve quelqu'un pour son amie. »

Booth soupira. « Oh, je sais pas, mec. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui. »

« Aw, allez Seel. J'en ai parlé à Johnson. Il m'a dit qu'elle était ton type » dit Kyle avec un large sourire, ses dents blanches brillant.

« Hein ? »_ Belle ? Vraiment intelligente? Anthropologue judiciaire?_

« Ouais, tu sais, grande, blonde, totalement… »

_Oh._ « Je vois. »

« Alors tu vas le faire ? »

Booth soupira de nouveau. _Si c'est bon pour Bones._ « Et puis après tout, » grommela-t-il, se forçant à sourire. « Rien de mieux à faire. »

« Ouais ! » Kyle le bouscula au bras. « Super. Je te dirai quand et où. »

---

Il était là seulement pour rendre service à un camarade. Pour une quelconque raison cette pensée le réconforta alors qu'il souriait poliment à la femme. Il analyserait pourquoi il avait besoin de réconfort une autre fois.

Quand Kyle avait demandé il avait accepté assez facilement. Ils étaient amis bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il avait dit oui. Ni l'assurance de Kyle que la fille était jolie. Ce qu'elle était, objectivement. De longs cheveux blonds et de supers... euh…voilà. Elle semblait intelligente aussi, ce qui rendait la conversation plus facile, mais n'empêchait pas ce sentiment de faux.

Il était incroyablement embêté que Bones voie quelqu'un. Cela l'aurait moins inquiété s'il n'avait pas pensé sérieusement à ce sujet depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Cam lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à l'anniversaire de son père juste avant Noël, en fait.

Il avait réalisé, assis à la table ce soir-là, que son faux rendez-vous était le premier rendez-vous qu'il avait en plusieurs mois. En fait, depuis que Cam et lui s'étaient séparés un peu avant, il n'avait rencontré personne. Cela l'inquiétait d'avoir mis autant de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Encore plus inquiétant était le fait que ça ne lui avait pas manqué – et la raison. J'ai nommé, Temperance Brennan.

Il sourit à quelque chose qu'avait dit Kyle et qu'il avait vaguement identifié comme étant drôle, et essaya en vain d'éliminer l'image de sa partenaire de son esprit. Il revint à la réalité quand Kyle le poussa du coude.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes » lui dit Kyle. « Tu viens ? »

Booth fronça les sourcils, et regarda les femmes en face d'eux, qui souriaient en coin. Il répondit à voix basse : « On est quoi, des femmes ? »

Kyle lui lança un regard suppliant et il toussota. « Euh, OK, ouais. Excusez-nous mesdames. » Il sourit, se leva et suivit Kyle à travers le restaurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur destination.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec _toi_ ? » répondit Kyle. « Tu es à des millions de kilomètres, mec. A chaque fois que Lucy te parle, tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle. »

Booth se frotta la nuque. « Ah oui ? »

« Ouais. Ca commence à l'énerver mec. Et si elle est énervée, son amie aussi… tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

« Ouais. » Booth hocha la tête. « Désolé. »

Kyle secoua la tête. « Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. Quand Johnson m'a parlé de toi j'étais surpris en fait. Je pensais que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

Booth lui lança un regard. « Ah oui ? »

« Ouais, tu sais, » Il haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde pense que tu te fais ta partenaire. » Il gloussa. « Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit te critiquait. Qui aurait cru qu'une fouine pouvait être si bonne, hein ? »

Booth avala sa salive. Quand il parla sa voix était basse, comme un avertissement. « Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Et je ne suis pas… _avec_ le Dr Brennan. »

Kyle leva un sourcil. « Bien sûr, mec, comme tu veux. Mais tu as _quelque chose_ à l'esprit. Débarrasse-t'en, d'accord ? Ou alors tu vas faire disparaître mes chances avec cette gonzesse. »

Booth regarda l'homme quitter la pièce, trop surpris pour répondre. Il devrait probablement lui botter les fesses pour parler comme ça de Bones. Mais il avait en partie raison – elle _était_ dans sa tête. Depuis longtemps.

La dispute de vendredi en était un symptôme. Et cette tension entre eux ? Quelquefois elle était si forte qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir au-dessus des lavabos et posa ses mains sur la porcelaine froide, étudiant son reflet. Dans son esprit il était inévitable que si lui et Bones suivaient le chemin sur lequel ils étaient jusqu'au bout, ils finiraient soit par être ensemble soit par se tuer, ce qui viendrait en premier. Mais tout dépendait d'elle.

Elle le rendait fou. Avant de la rencontrer il se flattait d'être capable de lire les gens les plus difficiles. Mais même maintenant, après avoir travaillé avec elle pendant plus de 2 ans, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête la moitié du temps. Il ne pouvait que suivre ses propres pensées. Et là tout de suite ce n'était pas de ramener Lucy-la-blonde chez lui. Pas de risque.

Il s'aspergea le visage et se sécha, avant de revenir à la table. A mi-chemin il rencontra Lucy qui venait dans l'autre sens, son manteau et son sac à la main.

« Oh ! » s'écria-t-elle, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être surprise en pleine retraite hâtive.

Booth lui lança un regard sympathique. _Si nul que ça, hein ?_ « Hey. »

« Salut » sourit-elle nerveusement. « J'étais juste… »

« C'est bon. »

Elle s'approcha et parla plus doucement. « Vous semblez être un gars super, c'est juste… eh bien, je n'ai accepté que pour Catrin et je… eh bien, la vérité est que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et ça me met mal à l'aise. » Booth cligna des yeux. « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir et hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Oui, je vois. »

« Vraiment ? Oh quel soulagement. Je pensais que Cat allait me tuer de m'échapper. Elle le pourra encore quand elle vous verra revenir à table seul. »

« En fait je pensais la même chose » lui dit Booth. « On y va ? » il fit un geste vers la porte.

« Oh » sourit Lucy. « OK. »

A l'extérieur, Booth proposa d'attendre le taxi avec elle. Lucy croisa les bras pour se protéger de la fraîcheur et sourit. « Alors quand vous avez dit que vous pensiez la même chose, vous vouliez dire seulement sortir de là, ou est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans votre esprit aussi ? »

Booth pinça les lèvres et avala sa salive. « Euh… »

« Greg. »

« Quoi? »

« C'est l'homme auquel je pense. »

« Oh. »

Elle sourit piteusement. « Oui, on travaille ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte que je suis une femme, encore moins que je suis intéressée. »

Booth haussa les sourcils. « Il est aveugle ? »

Elle rougit légèrement. « Merci. Mais c'est difficile vous savez? Les relations de travail. Tout ça. »

« Ouais » Booth hocha la tête. « Je sais. »

Lucy le regarda en silence pendant un moment. « Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Temperance » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Wow, beau prénom. »

Booth se frotta la nuque. « Ouais » dit-il prudemment. « Vous m'avez pris par surprise là. »

Lucy rit, puis le regarda avec bienveillance. « Vous savez vous devriez lui dire. Vous êtes vraiment un gars bien Seeley. Sans oublier que vous êtes beau. » Elle le poussa du coude et il sourit largement.

« Oh, regardez ce sourire. Comment fait-elle pour résister ? »

« C'est un mystère » plaisanta-t-il.

Un taxi apparut enfin et Lucy leva le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte quand il s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. « Merci pour cette belle soirée » lui dit-elle, puis elle planta un doux baiser sur sa joue. « Vous devriez lui parler. J'espère que vous aurez la réponse que vous espérez. »

« Hey, » sourit-il, « vous aussi. »

_Oh, mon Dieu, maintenant de parfaits étrangers voient clair dans son jeu._

Il était foutu. Il sentait le besoin d'avoir un conseil masculin. Le problème était que trouver un homme qualifié pour ça allait être difficile. Il allait devoir improviser.

---

« Hey, Hodgins, vous avez une seconde? »

Hodgins leva les yeux de la lame qu'il observait. Il sourit en coin à l'agent du FBI devant lui. « C'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois que vous venez me voir pour un conseil. Vous vous en rendez compte ? »

Booth plissa les yeux. « Qui a dit que j'étais là pour un conseil ? »

Hodgins haussa les épaules. « On est mercredi après-midi, en général pour vous c'est le jour de la paperasse. On a terminé la dernière affaire et vous avez ce regard 'j'ai un problème'. »

« Ouais. » Booth fit la grimace, l'homme des insectes le connaissait trop bien. « Je n'ai pas de _problèmes_, Ok, Hodgins. Je pensais juste que, vous savez, vous pourriez avoir une idée… »

Hodgins sourit et se balança de droite à gauche sur sa chaise. « C'est à propos du Dr Brennan ? »

Booth cligna des yeux. « Comment vous le savez ? » demanda-t-il rapidement, grimaçant alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je vis avec Angela mec. » Jack haussa les épaules. « Le fait que Brennan vois de nouveau quelqu'un se sait dans tout le labo. Et vous semblez _un peu_ agité. »

« Je ne suis pas… » grogna Booth, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à portée d'oreille avant de faire le tour de la paillasse d'Hodgins pour lui faire face. Il baissa la voix. « Je ne suis pas_ agité_. Est-ce que je ressemble à Zack? »

Hodgins gloussa. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé 'mec'. « OK, peut-être que 'agité' n'est pas le bon mot. Je dirais… »

« Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ça » coupa Booth, commençant à s'éloigner. Il avait fait 3 pas quand il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. « Et pour votre information, _mec_, j'avais aussi un rendez-vous hier. »

Hodgins cligna des yeux. « Ah oui ? »

Booth se redressa et lissa sa cravate. « Eh oui. Alors pourquoi vous n'allez pas diffuser _cette_ petite information, hein ? » Il agita ses mains pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Hodgins le regarda partir, observant la tension dans les épaules de l'homme, avant de travers le labo vers le bureau d'Angela.

« Hey » sourit-il du seuil.

« Quoi de neuf ? » dit-elle en souriant, alors qu'il traversait le bureau et plantait un baiser sur son front.

« Booth est encore venu me voir pour un conseil » dit-il avec un large sourire.

« Ooh. » Angela haussa un sourcil. « Intéressant. »

« Ouais, malheureusement, je l'ai effrayé, mais je sais quelque chose. C'était à propos de Brennan. »

Angela s'avança sur son siège. « Donne-moi _tous les détails_. »

Hodgins soupira. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

---

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Donc tu me dis que Booth _n'a pas parlé _à Jack à propos de quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, et ce serait une preuve de ta théorie sur lui et moi ? »

« Il a admis qu'il était venu pour un conseil à propos de toi. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien. »

« Jack a demandé si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi et Booth a dit 'comment vous le savez ?'. C'est une preuve ! »

« Une preuve qu'il voulait parler de moi peut-être, mais pas dans quelle mesure. »

Angela s'affala dans le siège en face du bureau de son amie. « Il y a plus. »

Brennan posa son menton sur sa main. « Eclaire-moi. »

« Il a eu un rendez-vous. »

Angela regarda son amie se composer un visage, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Brennan cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules avec un effort visible. « Et ? »

« _Et_… tu ne vois pas ? Il a très bien pu arranger ça quand il a su que tu avais un rendez-vous. Quelle autre preuve veux-tu que ça l'a affecté ? Comportement classique de réaction. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sûre que c'était prévu depuis longtemps. Qui arrange un rendez-vous en si peu de temps ? »

Angela leva un sourcil. « Machine à café. »

« C'était différent. »

« Comment ça? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'était différent, c'est tout. »

Angela grogna. « Oh, ma chérie. Parle avec lui s'il te plaît ? Avant que nous attrapions tous un ulcère à l'estomac à force de vous regarder ? »

Brennan regarda son amie partir d'un air renfrogné. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Où était Booth de toute façon ? Il était supposé apporter de la paperasse pour l'affaire. Est-ce que Jack l'avait fait fuir?

---

Se cacher dans le parking du Jeffersonian n'était pas la chose la plus puérile que Booth ait jamais faite, mais elle en faisait partie. Il serait parti, si ce n'était pas pour cette agaçante scientifique. Il était assis regardant fixement le mur devant lui quand elle frappa à sa vitre. Il sursauta, le cœur battant, et tourna à demi la clé de contact pour pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Nous étions supposés travailler. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Désolé. J'étais distrait. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils, jetant un œil au mur devant lui. « Par quoi ? »

_Vous._ « Euh… On m'a appelé » mentit-il. « Peu importe, je suis là maintenant. Et vous ? »

« Moi quoi, Booth ? »

Booth serra les dents. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Elle secoua ses clés. « J'allais à votre bureau, voir si vous y étiez. » Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, le regardant attentivement. « Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Booth soupira. Depuis quand est-elle si perspicace ? « Ouais je vais bien Bones. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas travailler là, que diriez-vous de faire l'école buissonnière ? »

Elle le fixa. « Quoi ? »

Il allait visiblement mieux. « Allez, Bones, mon boss pense que je suis ici, Cam pense que vous êtes au Bureau. C'est parfait ! » Il agita ses sourcils.

« Booth, j'ai du travail que je peux faire même si vous n'êtes pas… »

Booth soupira de nouveau, semblant découragé. « Bien sûr. » Il attrapa ses clés et démarra. « On se voit plus tard dans la semaine ? Oh, non, c'est vrai… vous avez votre _rendez-vous_. » Il dit le dernier mot comme s'il avait mauvais goût.

« Attendez, Booth. » Brennan plaça sa main sur sa portière un moment. Elle avait un regard pensif. « Faire l'école buissonnière? Ca semble… intéressant. »

Le sourire de Booth éclaira le parking tout entier. « Ah oui ? Vous l'avez déjà fait Bones ? » Comme s'il n'était pas déjà sûr de la réponse.

« Non » dit-elle en souriant. Elle contourna la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège passager. « Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? »

Il gloussa et sortit du parking. « Tout ce qu'on veut Bones. Vraiment tout ce qu'on veut. »


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A: Un très bon 14 juillet à tous.._**

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »

Ils s'éloignaient du Jeffersonian, en direction de nulle part, quand elle posa la question.

Booth lui lança un regard. « Comme je l'ai dit Bones, tout ce qu'on veut. »

« Huh » elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège avec l'air de retourner quelque chose dans sa tête.

« Comme… » Il s'arrêta, s'adaptant à la circulation. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose que vous avez toujours voulu faire, mais que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire? »

« A proprement parler nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant. »

« Très bien, vous savez quoi ? Ne ruinez pas tout ça Bones, OK ? »

Elle sourit en coin. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« OK » Booth hocha la tête, faisant un geste en direction du pare-brise. « Allez, proposez quelque chose. »

Brennan tapota son menton du doigt un moment. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil. _Elle est si belle. Oh mec, je suis mal._

Après un moment, « Oh ! Je voulais voir la nouvelle exposition sur l'ancien monde. Vous savez que j'ai aidé Martin à installer certaines choses… quoi? »

Booth la regardait avec incrédulité. « Au musée ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« Au musée, au Jeffersonian? »

« Et? »

« Vous. Y. Travaillez. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Mauvais choix ? »

Booth souffla. « Vous pouvez dire ça. » Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait grimacer. « Allez, Bones » la cajola-t-il. « Vivez un peu. »

Elle desserra les lèvres. « OK, alors qu'est-ce que_ vous _voulez faire? »

Booth sourit. « Je ne sais pas Bones, quelque chose de drôle et de frivole. »

« Frivole ? »

« Ouais. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Vous voulez dire puéril. »

Booth lui lança un regard. « Quoi ? Non. Ecoutez, quelque chose peut être drôle sans être puéril. »

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous et Parker feriez d'un après-midi 'libre' ? » Elle ne put résister à tracer des guillemets avec ses doigts au mot 'libre' ; elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise de ne pas aller travailler. Elle regarda le visage de son partenaire se transformer à la mention de son fils. Il avait ce sourire dont elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il le réservait au petit garçon. En fait il ressemblait à celui qu'il semblait lui réserver à elle, mais elle allait ignorer ce fait.

« Parker voudrait faire quelque chose comme faire l'imbécile au parc » lui dit Booth. « Mais il fait un peu froid pour ça. » Elle hocha la tête. « Ou alors il voudrait aller au bowling, il est à fond là-dedans en ce moment. »

« Bowling hein ? »

« Ouais ou… vous savez, faire un jeu, louer un film, faire du karting, manger un immense burger. » Il gloussa et elle le rejoignit.

« OK. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? Lequel? »

« Tout a l'air bien. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons le temps. »

« Oh allez Booth, vivez un peu. » Elle haussa les sourcils. Son cœur manqua un battement au regard joueur qu'elle lui lançait. _Oh ouais, je suis foutu._

---

« OK, alors on y est. Partie 1. Marcher dans le parc. »

« Je pensais que nous avions dit qu'il faisait trop froid? »

Booth regarda l'allée le long du centre commercial et soupira. « Juste… suivez le mouvement, d'accord ? »

« Et je me dois de vous faire remarquer que ce n'est pas un parc. »

Booth grogna. « Ca ira, Ok Bones ? »

« Ouais » souffla-t-elle, son souffle s'épaississant dans l'air froid alors qu'elle regardait autour d'eux et décidait de lui accorder une pause. « Ca ira. »

Ils firent quelques pas en silence dans l'allée. Brennan leva la main et attrapa un bourgeon sur une branche basse. « Ce ne sera pas long avant que les arbres ne fleurissent » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais j'adore ça. »

Elle lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. « Ah oui ? »

« Oui » dit-il en souriant. « C'est beau, non ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui. Vous saviez que les arbres étaient un cadeau du Japon? »

« Tout le monde sait ça, Bones. » A son regard : « Hey, je suis allé au Cherry Blossom Festival. Parker adore. »

_(NdT : National Cherry Blossom Festival à Washington : En 1912, le Japon a offert à la ville de Washington quelque 3 000 cerisiers. Chaque année, la floraison de ces arbres sert de prétexte à un festival qui met en valeur la culture japonaise. Le spectacle des arbres fleuris attire des centaines de milliers de visiteurs chaque année.)_

« C'est bientôt. »

« Ouais on devrait, euh… y aller. »

Elle sourit. « J'adorerais ça. » Ils continuèrent leur route. « Alors Angela a dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous. »

Booth fronça les sourcils, pensant à la rapidité de diffusion des informations au Jeffersonian, puis hocha la tête. « Hodgins. »

« Alors, c'est vrai ? »

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Ouais, mais ce n'était pas important. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que je ne la reverrai pas, Ok Bones. » _Ca veut dire qu'elle n'était pas vous._

Elle était surprise par son ton. « Pourquoi être sur la défensive ? »

« Je ne le suis pas » lui dit-il, la regardant un moment. C'était une de ces journées froides et ensoleillées. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air peu convaincu. « Je ne le suis pas » répéta-t-il, cette fois avec un sourire. « Allez Bones. Ce n'est pas comme vous n'en aviez pas un aussi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Oh ce n'est pas sérieux non plus. »

« Vous le voyez encore ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui, mais… »

« Alors c'est plus sérieux que le mien, croyez-moi. C'était juste un service pour un ami. »

Elle digéra l'information alors qu'ils marchaient. « Oh. »

---

« Partie 2 » proclama Booth alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bowling.

« Partie 2 ? » gloussa Brennan. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, un plan en 5 points ? »

« Un plan pour quoi, Bones ? » Il sourit.

Elle se sentit rougir, bien contre son gré, et se retrouva à ne plus savoir quoi dire alors qu'elle le suivait à l'intérieur.

Booth était très précis pour tout le rituel du bowling. Elle aurait pu le deviner. Il faisait toute une histoire du changement de chaussures et de l'installation sur la piste. Ne pas avoir sa propre boule personnelle lui faisait quelque chose, à l'évidence.

Un peu plus tard Brennan était bien partie pour gagner la deuxième partie et sauta de manière triomphale après un autre strike, les mains en l'air, pour découvrir Booth affalé sur leurs sièges, faisant de grands gestes de haut en bas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, relâchant ses bras.

« Venez là ! » appela-t-il, et quand elle se fut approchée il attrapa son poignet et la fit se baisser à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle fut à son niveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais ? » répondit-il en murmurant. « Je me cache. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous ne comprenez pas le geste universel qui dit 'Baissez-vous !' quand vous le voyez? C'est à des moments comme ça que je me souviens pourquoi on vous a refusé une arme. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Il tenait toujours son poignet. « De quoi vous vous cachez ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, libérant sa main.

« Pas de quoi, de qui » expliqua-t-il. « Juste là » il indiqua du doigt la zone derrière les pistes « c'est Marie Bromley. »

Brennan hocha la tête patiemment. « Est-ce que ce nom devrait me dire quelque chose ? »

Les épaules de Booth s'affaissèrent encore. « Si vous faisiez attention aux gens que vous rencontrez peut-être. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Je fais attention aux gens. »

« Ha » railla Booth.

« Je fais attention à vous. »

Il avala sa salive. Ce n'est pas le moment. « C'est l'assistante de mon boss, OK ? Si elle nous voit ici elle va le lui dire. C'est un peu la reine des commères. »

« Oh ! » Brennan sourit et essaya de se lever pour jeter un œil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » gémit Booth, attrapant le devant de son chemisier et la faisant se baisser de nouveau.

Alors qu'elle retombait sur ses genoux à côté de lui, elle essaya d'ignorer le fait que l'un de ses longs doigts s'était glissé dans les boutons de son chemisier et frôlait sa poitrine. Il éloigna rapidement sa main et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il rougissait.

« Oui je pense que je la reconnais » lui dit-elle. « Elle a 2 jeunes garçons avec elle. »

« Ouais. Ils ne devraient pas être à l'école ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas être au travail? » répondit-elle.

« Les gens normaux prennent des jours de congés vous savez Bones. »

« _Ah oui_ ? Bizarre. »

Il gloussa à son regard malicieux. « OK, je vais en reconnaissance, vous restez là. » Il la regarda sévèrement et elle fit un sourire en coin. Il était aussi sérieux que s'ils poursuivaient un suspect.

« OK partenaire » dit-elle en souriant.

Il plissa les yeux à sa moquerie, puis regarda par-dessus les sièges derrière eux alors qu'elle s'asseyait, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant son regard sérieux du FBI.

« OK, elle se dirige vers la cafétéria, allons-y » lui dit-il, attrapant sa main et la tirant vers le stand des chaussures. Quand l'homme qui y travaillait prit un temps infini pour échanger les si laides chaussures de piste par les leurs, elle aurait juré que Booth allait sortir son badge.

Enfin ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et s'écroulèrent en riant sur le SUV.

« On n'a même pas fini notre partie » dit-elle en souriant largement.

« Aw, ça en valait la peine » lui dit-il.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, de vous voir passer un bon moment. »

« Awww » le taquina-t-elle, levant la main pour lui pincer la joue. « C'est mignon. Je pense que vous êtes simplement content que nous ayons été interrompus, je vous tuais encore. »

Booth feignit le choc alors qu'il déverrouillait la voiture. « C'était petit, Bones. Très petit. »

Elle sourit en s'installant sur son siège. Elle passait _vraiment_ un bon moment, le meilleur depuis des lustres. Et pourquoi le travail était-il si important pour elle, déjà ?

---

Le sud de la ville vibrait, les rues étaient pleines de gens qui quittaient le travail, faisaient leurs courses et rentraient dîner. Booth apporta le café et ils se promenèrent en savourant les boissons chaudes.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant le petit cinéma, il s'arrêta. « Hey Bones regardez. »

Elle se mit à côté de lui et vit ce qui avait attiré son attention. « Projection de films muets » lut-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouais regardez, ils projettent '_It_' la semaine prochaine. » Il lui sourit. « Clara Bow »

_(NdT : 'It' : Le coup de foudre, 1927)_

_Il s'en souvient_. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. « Vous viendrez le voir avec moi? »

Son sourire faiblit et il se retourna pour voir l'affiche. Clara ne faisait pas le poids devant Roxie. « Vous ne devriez pas demander à Edward ? »

_Oh bon sang_. Pourquoi Edward était-il devenu un agacement qui surgissait entre eux, en tant que l'homme avec qui elle sortait. Elle soupira. « Je préfère y aller avec vous. »

Son sourire revint. « La date est prise » dit-il, s'éloignant d'elle à reculons. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire en réponse au sien alors qu'elle le suivait.

Ils finissaient leur café quand le portable de Brennan sonna. Un coup d'œil à l'écran lui indiqua que c'était Angela.

« Ne répondez pas » conseilla Booth. « On est encore censés être au travail. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est seulement Angela. »

« Cam pourrait écouter » avertit Booth, se souvenant de l'affaire à Las Vegas et du 'hot' qui l'avait brûlé au troisième degré quand ils étaient rentrés à DC. « Si c'est une affaire ils essaieront mon portable » raisonna-t-il.

Brennan soupira alors que son amie raccrochait. « Je ne peux pas croire à cette affaire de manteau et de sabre » lui dit-elle. « Tout le monde va penser que nous sommes en cavale. »

« C'est de cape et d'épée » corrigea Booth, « et nous le sommes, d'une certaine manière. Alors venez, Bonnie, où voulez-vous manger ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » dit Brennan, pince-sans-rire.

« Aw allez, vous devriez. Vous savez… »

« Je vous ai eu » dit-elle en souriant largement. « Comme vous voulez, Clyde. »

_Oh ouais, vous m'avez. Bel et bien._ « Très sournois, Bones » dit-il en souriant. « Allez. » Il passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et ils continuèrent à descendre la rue. Son cœur lui martela la poitrine quand, non seulement elle ne le repoussa pas, mais en plus passa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille. _Merde que c'est bon_. Il lui sourit. « Il fait froid hein? » Elle hocha la tête.

Comme si cela expliquait pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'être enlacés, peu importaient les lourds manteaux qu'ils portaient, ou la chaleur des cafés et des boutiques le long de la route.

---

Brennan regarda Booth alors qu'il commandait. Ils avaient choisi un petit restaurant méditerranéen qui avait l'air authentique. Elle l'avait laissé prendre la parole alors que le serveur était arrivé à leur table. Elle se surprenait elle-même, elle s'en fichait. Elle était de si bonne humeur qu'il pouvait se balancer sur l'installation électrique, se faire appeler Tarzan et la proclamer sa Jane qu'elle le laisserait faire. _Oh non._ Elle avait un sérieux problème. Chacun des mots d'Angela lors de cette soirée chez Hodgins semblait revenir la hanter, et quand leur commande arriva tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de plonger dans sa salade grecque.

---

Angela appela de nouveau alors qu'ils s'installaient au bar qu'ils avaient trouvé près du restaurant. Quand Booth avait suggéré de boire un verre, elle allait dire non, mais une grande part d'elle pensait qu'un liquide fort était tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant, et elle avait donc hoché la tête.

Elle envoya de nouveau l'appel sur sa boîte vocale, et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche. Booth avait raison, si c'était important ils essaieraient de l'appeler, et puis… est-ce qu'elle ne méritait pas un peu de temps pour elle ?

Elle pensa à sa vie, si soigneusement structurée et organisée, et focalisée autour du travail. Et elle pensa au moment où elle avait commencé à y réfléchir, et aux personnes qui l'y avaient poussée. Angela d'abord, bien sûr. Mais Booth surtout. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois. Il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles elle devait lui dire merci.

« Vous étiez bien silencieuse au dîner » dit-il, tapotant sa bouteille de bière sur sa bouche et prenant une gorgée.

« Ah oui? » Elle lui lança un regard et haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a pas de raison. »

Le barman s'approcha avec un cocktail qui avait l'air ridicule, plein de gros fruits et de parasols en papier. La boisson ne pouvait pas lui ressembler moins, si on la connaissait. Elle supposa que c'était pour cela que Booth souriait largement.

« Haut les cœurs Bones ! »

---

Brennan leva son verre et vida le reste de sa quatrième boisson, son visage se tordant alors que le jus de fruit et l'alcool traçaient un chemin de feu jusqu'à son estomac. Elle soupira avant de retrouver sa voix. « Vous savez qu'on ne devrait pas être là. On a de la paperasse à remplir. »

« Alors vous en êtes toujours là » dit-il en souriant. Elle le reconnut comme était une version un peu éméchée de celui qu'il utilisait pour charmer les gens et leur faire faire quelque chose. Elle n'admettait pas qu'il fonctionnait avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle autre femme.

« Hey, je ne suis pas ivre » dit-elle fermement.

Booth gloussa. « Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez raison. On ne devrait pas être là. »

Brennan hocha la tête. « On fait toujours de la paperasse le mercredi… quand on ne travaille pas sur une affaire. »

Booth posa sa tête sur son poing et la fixa avec ce qu'il savait être un regard hypnotique. « On ne devrait pas briser la routine, hein Bones ? On ne doit pas dévier. Nous avons notre rôle, nous en restons là. »

Brennan soutint le regard de son partenaire sans sourciller, plissant les yeux. « Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de la paperasse ? »

Booth leva un sourcil. « A vous de me le dire. »

« Oh non » elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. « C'est votre digression. »

« Hmmm, ça change. »

« Booth ! »

« Quoi ? » il leva la tête de sa main et lui lança un regard innocent.

Elle lui bouscula l'épaule. « Ne changez pas de sujet. »

« Si je me souviens bien, » répondit Booth, se penchant un peu plus vers elle, « c'est vous qui avez changé de sujet. De quoi avez-vous peur Bones ? »

Elle le regarda. « Quoi ? »

« Allez, » il s'appuya de nouveau sur le dossier de son siège, et elle essaya de ne pas de sentir déçue alors qu'il s'écartait de l'espace qui lui appartenait, mais qu'il semblait s'approprier. « La vérité, » continua-t-il, « et rien que la vérité. »

« Oh non, c'est comme ce terrible jeu auquel Angela m'a fait jouer une fois. »

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Oui. »

« OK. »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire 'OK' ? »

« Jouons » dit Booth en souriant.

« Huh, » elle secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois. « Pas question. »

Booth frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. « Je commence. »

« Non. »

« Alors… laissez-moi réfléchir. »

Brennan leva une main pour la poser sur son bras mais eut une meilleure idée, la passant rapidement sans ses cheveux. « Booth, s'il vous plaît. Je déteste ça. »

Il hocha la tête. « Vous trouvez presque impossible de ne pas dire la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit. »

« Oui. »

« Ce qui fait de vous la parfaite adversaire pour ce jeu. »

« Adversaire? »

« Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez perdu votre virginité? »

« Dix-neuf ans » répondit-elle immédiatement, surprise par son changement de tactique.

« Wow, Bones. C'est tard. »

Elle lui lança un regard. « Qui a dit ça ? J'étais à la fac. Vous savez les maisons de parents adoptifs et de votre grand-père ne sont pas les meilleurs endroits pour des relations. Et puis, combien de rendez-vous pensez-vous que la bizarre intello en sciences ait eu de toute façon ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non », grimaça-t-elle, se tortillant sur son siège en boudant un peu.

« Eh bien, les gars à votre école, ils devaient être aveugles _et_ stupides. »

Comme d'habitude elle manqua le compliment. « En fait _oui_. Stupides en tout cas. Il ne m'intéressaient pas. » Booth gloussa. « Et vous? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'était à la fête pour mes 16 ans » dit-il, avec un regard lointain. « C'était une amie de ma cousine. Clara Clarke. Elle avait 19 ans, et était super belle. Elle voulait me montrer ce qu'était une vraie femme. »

Brennan secoua la tête. « Bien sûr. _Bien sûr._ Typique. »

Booth sourit. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai toujours été irrésistible? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « OK, vous m'avez prise par surprise, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je réponde. Je ne joue pas. »

Booth avança sa lèvre inférieure. Elle joua avec l'idée de se pencher et de la mordre. « Rabat-joie » lui dit-il. Elle sourit. _Si seulement vous saviez._

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Brennan le regarda prendre des pistaches dans le bol sur le bar, et jeter l'amande verte dans sa bouche. « Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle enfin. « Je ne joue pas, donc on ne parle pas ? »

Booth sourit. « Et cet_ Edward_? » demanda-t-il, appuyant sur le nom de l'homme. « Vous l'aimez bien ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard incrédule. « C'est une autre question. »

« Quoi ? » Booth sourit, levant les mains, les paumes vers le haut. « On parle, c'est tout. »

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, d'accord. Et en réponse à votre question… Oui, je l'aime bien. Et je le trouve attirant. Je pense que nous passerons la nuit ensemble vendredi. »

Booth cracha une amande à demi-mâchée par-dessus le bar. « Whoa ! » Il leva la main. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en entendre plus. » Il eut un souvenir soudain d'une conversation similaire à propos de Sully – sauf qu'elle avait eu lieu après l'acte. Se souvenant de la manière dont il s'était senti, il fit le vœu muet qu'il ne revivrait pas ça. S'il portait encore sa cravate, il aurait vérifié qu'elle était assez flashy. Sa nouvelle mission était de l'empêcher d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Par tous les moyens nécessaires… _Et elle parle._

« Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas amis? Est-ce que les amis ne partagent pas ce genre de choses ? Ou les membres d'une famille ? »

Booth cligna des yeux. Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien sûr, mais je… nous…»

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites toujours à propos d'être une famille, Booth ? »

Il vit une ouverture. Il était temps de mettre le plan 'Arrêter les rendez-vous de Bones' en action. Il la regarda dans les yeux. « C'est comme ça que vous me voyez ? »

Elle le regarda. « C'est vous qui avez fait la comparaison. »

« Et dans cette famille… » Il leva un parasol en papier de son verre vide. « Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Un frère ? »

Elle dévia immédiatement le regard. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale toute entière. Enfin elle s'éclaircit la voix. « Non. Pas un frère. »

« Huh. » Il pointa la pointe du parasol vers elle, touchant presque son nez, alors qu'elle levait de nouveau les yeux. « Parce que quand vous m'avez embrassé… à Noël ? »

Brennan sentit la couleur envahir ses joues. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, j'étais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les gens disent des choses. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Vous n'êtes pas 'les gens'. »

Elle le regarda un moment. « Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Booth soupira. « Ca veut dire… » Il lança un regard vers le plafond. « Que vous ne faites pas que dire des choses, vous savez? Les autres gens, ils disent des choses, juste pour dire quelque chose… ou pour cacher leurs sentiments. Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre cas. »

_Vous seriez surpris_. « Peut-être que vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez. »

Booth leva un sourcil. « Je pense que j'en ai une idée. »

Elle soutint son regard. « Oh vraiment. »

« Ouais, par exemple, je pense que vous aimeriez rejouer ce moment sous le gui, mais sans personne pour regarder. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il dise cela, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le mettre sur le compte de l'alcool, peu importait ce qu'ils avaient bu.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'aimerais vous embrasser de nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître grincheuse, mais sûre que les tremblements de sa voix la trahissaient. Il leva un sourcil d'un air arrogant. « Vous êtes insupportable. » Après un moment elle plaça ses mains à plat sur le bar. « Je pense que nous avons assez bu, Booth. J'aimerais rentrer. »

Il la regarda un moment, essayant de lire son regard. « Bien sûr, je vais nous appeler un taxi. »

---

Avant que Brennan s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle et Booth l'avait raccompagnée à sa porte (bien sûr) et soudain elle se retrouva à analyser ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir. Toute la journée en fait. Toute la semaine ? Mois? Année? Elle serra ses clés dans sa main et se tourna pour faire face à son partenaire, soudain sûre qu'elle ne devrait pas l'inviter, même si elle n'était pas claire à propos de ce qui se passait entre eux. Si elle l'invitait à entrer, elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter…

« Tout va bien Bones ? »

« Hmm ? »

Booth sourit. « Vous étiez ailleurs. »

« Oui! » dit-elle en souriant, s'efforçant de revenir sur terre. « Merci Booth, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. »

« Bien. »

« Je suis sincère. »

Il gloussa. « Je sais. Vous ne dites jamais quelque chose que vous ne pensez pas, vous vous souvenez? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour glisser la clé dans la serrure. Ca ne rentrait pas. Elle l'étudia ; elle avait pris la mauvaise clé. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?_

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth. Il ne l'avait pas bien entendue.

« Hum, je vous aurais bien invité pour un café, mais vous savez… il est tard, et je dois vraiment aller travailler demain, surtout maintenant. Alors… » Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et se retourna pour voir que son partenaire s'était approché pendant qu'elle se battait avec ses clés. Il était en plein dans son espace personnel. Rien d'inhabituel à ça ; sauf que là ils étaient seuls et qu'il était tard – et le regard qu'il lui lançait faisait flotter son estomac.

Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire quand il interrompit ses pensées. « Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Elle plissa les yeux. Il sourit alors qu'elle prenait cet air de fouine si familier. « Ce n'est pas une autre de ces questions d'action ou vérité, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

Booth leva la main, attrapant l'ourlet de son manteau entre deux doigts, les faisant glisser. « En quelque sorte. »

Brennan avala sa salive, décontenancée par la manière dont cette simple action l'affectait. « Bon… allez-y alors. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si je vous embrassais ? » Son regard était chaud.

Le cœur de Brennan fit une tentative désespérée pour se libérer. Sa poitrine le comprimait, il battait contre ses côtes, sa pulsation résonnait dans sa gorge. Elle essaya de se focaliser dessus. Le flot qui courait dans l'artère carotide, le flux de sang qui en résultait vers le cerveau. Ca ne marcha pas. « Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle. « Maintenant? »

Booth pencha la tête, son regard balançant entre la tendresse et la frustration. « Non, mardi prochain » dit-il, pince-sans-rire. « Oui, Bones, maintenant. »

Sa voix avait baissé. Entre ça et le fait qu'il avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux et la faisait tourner autour de son doigt, son battement de cœur accéléra encore. Elle ne savait pas comment lui répondre autrement que par la vérité. « Je ne sais pas. »

Un semblant de sourire traversa son visage. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, sa paume était chaude, ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux. « Vous voulez le découvrir ? »

« Mmm » murmura-t-elle, son regard soudain fixé sur ses lèvres, anticipant leur toucher. Il la torturait ; son corps tout entier tremblait alors qu'il se penchait et ses yeux se fermèrent… elle ne le vit donc pas faire à la dernière seconde un détour vers sa joue.

Elle haleta quand ses lèvres s'y pressèrent, et ses doigts serrèrent son manteau de leur propre volonté. Il gloussa en s'écartant, laissant sa peau la picoter.

« Qu'est-ce que » souffla-t-elle, « vous faites? »

Booth gloussa, un sourcil levé. « Peut-être que je vous apporte une preuve. » Elle le regarda et il sourit largement. « A quoi vous vous attendiez, Bones ? Qu'est-ce que vous _vouliez_? »

Elle continua à le regarder, ébahie. Puis lui lança son regard le plus mortel alors que ses joues rougissaient. « Rien. »

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » Il était appuyé sur le montant de la porte, se moquant d'elle.

Elle se redressa. « Absolument. »

« Très bien » ricana-t-il. « Bien, je vais y aller. Ca vous va ? »

Elle hocha la tête sèchement. « Ca me va très bien. »

Le sourire était toujours là. « On se voit demain ? »

« Peut-être. »

Elle resta à la porte et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant d'entrer et de fermer derrière elle. Elle se tint contre la porte un moment dans la semi-obscurité de son appartement, son cœur battant encore un peu trop vite.

_Fichu Booth ! Et moi aussi, de le vouloir. De vouloir son baiser._

« Preuve apportée » murmura-t-elle. Enfin elle soupira longuement et regarda l'heure. Et foutue heure. Elle fouilla dans son sac et appela Angela.

Son amie répondit à la première sonnerie et se lança dans une féroce tirade. « Oh mon Dieu Bren, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai appelée un million de fois ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Tu aurais pu être blessée… »

« Ange! Peux-tu te taire une minute et m'écouter? »

Angela était surprise, mais s'en remit rapidement. « Bien sûr, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Brennan inspira profondément. « Je pense… Je pense que Booth et moi avons eu un rendez-vous. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Merci**_

« Dis-moi tout » dit Angela de l'autre côté de la ville. « Mais fais vite, parce qu'on est au milieu de la nuit et que j'ai besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. J'ai fait les cent pas en attendant que tu appelles.»

« Vraiment ? Je suis désolée Ange. »

« En fait non, pas vraiment. En fait je suis couchée. Ecoute. » Le bruit d'Angela bougeant le téléphone fut remplacé par un ronflement émanant, Brennan le supposait, de l'entomologiste permanent du Jeffersonian.

Angela gloussa en revenant en ligne. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où avais-tu disparu ? »

« On a fait l'école buissonnière. » Brennan ne put arrêter le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage ; en partie en souvenir de la belle journée qu'elle avait passée et en partie de fierté, d'avoir fait quelque chose en dehors de la routine pour une fois.

Angela rit « Bren, coquine. Je me suis posé la question. J'ai dû éloigner Cam plusieurs fois. Elle voulait appeler le bureau de Booth parce qu'elle avait des résultats pour toi, mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. »

« Merci Ange. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de me soucier que quelqu'un le découvre. Ca en valait la peine. »

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? »

« Oui » sourit-elle. « Un bon moment. » Puis le sourire disparut. « Jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle pouvait presque entendre le curiosité-mètre d'Angela tilter.

« Booth. Il… » Elle souffla. _Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à dire?_

« C'est pour ça que tu appelles ça un rendez-vous ? »

« Il a dit des choses Angela. Je pense que tu avais raison quand tu as dit qu'il avait sûrement pensé à être plus que des partenaires. »

« Wow. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'avais raison, mais Booth… Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Je suppose que savoir que tu avais eu un rendez-vous a été le déclic. »

« Il a dit qu'il pensait… eh bien, que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. »

« Whoa attends. A nouveau ? »

_Stupide, stupide, stupide_. On ne sait comment ils avaient réussi pendant presque 2 mois à éviter qu'Angela ne découvre le 'Mistletoe Moment', ainsi que Brennan s'y référait (mais seulement dans sa tête bien sûr). Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Oh, ce n'était rien Ange, » essaya-t-elle. « Juste un bisou sous le gui à Noël. C'était l'idée de Caroline Julian. Elle se sentait comme un petit lutin. »

« Quoi? »

« Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. »

« Bien, OK » grogna Angela avec réticence. « Alors, revenons à ce soir. Il l'a fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

Si elle ne savait pas que son amie était couchée, elle l'aurait imaginée taper du pied. « Il t'a _embrassée_ ? »

« Oh. Non, enfin si. Sur la joue. Mais il a prouvé ce qu'il disait, Ange. »

« Tu voulais qu'il le fasse ? »

« Oui. » Elle s'assit, une boule de nerfs, confusion et frustration, sur le canapé. « Bon sang… » Elle posa son front sur sa paume et regarda le tapis sous ses pieds. « Je le voulais tellement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« Oh, chérie » Angela soupira joyeusement. « Tu te souviens cette conversation, quand tu étais entrée dans cette routine de déni après que toi et Booth vous soyez retrouvés devant l'autel à mon… qu'est-ce que je dis ? C'est toi. Bien sûr que tu te souviens. C'est simple, ma chérie. Tu te rattrapes. »

Brennan digéra cette information pendant un moment, le bruit du ronflement de Hodgins étant le seul qu'on entendait. Elle s'appuya sur les doux coussins derrière elle et soupira. « On est allés faire du bowling. » Angela gloussa. « Il m'a laissée gagner. »

Un autre soupir heureux. « Booth est un sérieux joueur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. C'est le véritable amour. »

Brennan regarda le plafond dans la semi-obscurité, un sillon se formant sur son front. « Je m'en fichais. »

« Je te renvoie à ce que j'ai dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Maintenant ? Tu mets ton pyjama, tu te couches et tu dors. Il est tard. Tu es fatiguée. Moi aussi. Tout sera clair demain matin » bâilla l'artiste.

« Ah oui? »

« Avec l'aide de café fort? Bien sûr. Oui ça le sera. »

---

Alors que Brennan émergeait du parking dans le hall de son bien-aimé Jeffersonian le matin suivant, elle combattait sa nervosité. Son estomac était comme vivant, avec des papillons qui volaient à la moindre pensée que Booth pouvait à tout moment sortir de derrière un pilier, et exiger qu'elle réfléchisse aux implications du presque-baiser du soir précédent.

Elle se forçait à se calmer alors qu'elle parcourait le chemin familier vers son bureau, et quand elle y arriva, après un trajet calme et sans agent du FBI errant, elle s'assit à son bureau, laissant s'échapper ce qu'elle espérait être un long soupir relaxant.

Le rituel familier de démarrage de l'ordinateur et de vérification de ses mails la mit à l'aide, et alors qu'elle pensait au café, les papillons ne faisaient plus qu'accompagner ses battements de cœur. Elle se massa l'estomac d'un air absent en se dirigeant vers la salle de pause.

Là elle trouva Angela qui s'affairait autour de la cafetière et lui sourit.

« Oh, ma chérie » sourit Angela, l'étreignant rapidement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Brennan fronça les sourcils. « Un peu nauséeuse. »

Angela gloussa. « Les nerfs ? »

« Je suppose. C'est ridicule Angela. Une conversation avec Booth… »

« Et un presque baiser » ajouta son amie avec un sourire en coin.

« Et je ne suis qu'une boule de nerfs » dit l'anthropologue en hochant la tête.

« C'est naturel » dit Angela en souriant largement, en mettant en route le cafetière. « Ca ira mieux quand tu le verras. »

Brennan tendit la main vers une tasse et jongla avec d'une main à l'autre dans une tentative de ne pas la faire tomber, avant enfin de l'attraper fermement. Elle capta le regard amusé d'Angela. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

---

_Onze heure vingt. __Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas ce matin. Après tout nous n'avons rien prévu. Je devrais vraiment travailler un peu._

Angela apparut sur le seuil du bureau de Brennan, son attention fixée sur un point en direction des portes du labo. « Booth ! » dit-elle, semblant saluer l'agent.

Brennan se leva de son bureau, sa chaise partant en arrière et percutant les étagères, envoyant valser un de ses précieux objets. A l'extérieur Angela se tenait les côtes. « Je n'ai pas pu résister, désolée ma chérie. Tu avais l'air si tendu! » Elle mima un massage des épaules et partit, gloussant comme une folle, et Brennan la regarda, redressant sa chaise.

_C'est complètement ridicule. Tu es une adulte, et une professionnelle. __Agis comme telle._

---

_Midi moins le quart. __Je devrais arrêter de regarder l'heure. __Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Question stupide. Bien, dossier, dossier, dossier. Bien, c'est mieux. Travail. Ca je peux… oh regarde. __L'écriture de Booth sur ce rapport. Pourquoi je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son écriture était belle avant?_

_Accroche-toi Temperance. Travaille un peu._

_---_

_Midi et demie. __Et s'il vient pour m'emmener déjeuner? Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis ce petit pull aujourd'hui ? Oh non, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?! __OK, on se concentre. Os os os._

---

_Une heure moins dix. __On dirait qu'il ne va pas m'emmener déjeuner. __Bien. Peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir me détendre un peu. Que dit Zack?_

« Docteur Brennan? »

« Hmm »

« Avez-vous entendu ce que j'ai dit? »

« Désolée Zack. » Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur les restes des limbes devant eux. « Tu disais ? »

« Bones ! »

_Oh. Bon sang._

De sa position sur la plate-forme, elle put voir Booth avant qu'il ne la voie. Si elle courait elle pouvait arriver à son bureau avant lui. Vaguement consciente que rien de ce qu'elle faisait n'avait de sens, elle attrapa les lunettes protectrices qu'elle portait, soudain consciente de son apparence, et enleva sa blouse en se précipitant, laissant un Zack médusé derrière elle.

Elle arriva à son bureau avec une demi-minute d'avance, grâce à l'intervention de Cam… elle voyait la pathologiste parler à son partenaire alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, libérant ses cheveux de l'élastique et passant ses doigts dedans pour les recoiffer un peu. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant Booth dans la pose classique 'laisse-moi tranquille', essayant désespérément de s'échapper. Va lui parler.

_Oh bon sang._

Elle se leva soudain, une énergie nerveuse éclatant dans chacun de ses muscles, et fit rapidement le tour de son bureau, s'asseyant sur le canapé dans une position nonchalante, les jambes croisées, un bras sur le dossier. Un regard par-dessus son épaule révéla que Booth s'était libéré de Cam et qu'il approchait. Quelque chose dans le fait de le voir là, habillé pour le travail de l'habituel costume cravate, fit bondir son cœur. Il était Booth. Son partenaire. Et la nuit dernière, quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Elle se vit soudain assise de manière raide dans son canapé. Quand s'assoit-elle simplement dans son canapé ? Il va savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose.

_Oh bon sang. Oh bon sang._

Elle se leva. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. A n'importe quel moment maintenant il pouvait la voir par la baie vitrée de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner à son bureau, elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers les étagères à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Agis de manière décontractée !_

Peut-être qu'il allait penser qu'elle prenait quelque chose ou… Elle prit la première chose qu'elle trouva, et se tourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il apparaissait sur le seuil. La lumière du soleil d'hiver traversait les vitres et rencontrait son visage. Il semblait sourire.

_Oh, il est incroyable. Grrr. Arête ça Temperance!_

Alors qu'elle le regardait, Booth ricana. « Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

« Quoi ? » elle regarda ses mains. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu attraper… Elle regarda la sculpture de bois, mal à l'aise. Un guerrier, avec un proéminent… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reposa l'homme disproportionné sur l'étagère.

« Non » Elle secoua la tête. « Hum… quoi ? »

Booth gloussa. « Tout va bien Bones ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture défensive. « Non. Vraiment pas. Et c'est de votre faute. »

De manière encore plus rageante, cela ne fit qu'élargir son sourire. Il s'assit sur son canapé, s'y écroulant comme s'il lui appartenait, comme d'habitude. Déviant son regard de ses longues jambes, elle le regarda. « Si votre intention avec le petit jeu d'hier soir était de me transformer en un bouquet de nerfs, je dois vous dire que vous avez réussi. »

« Boule de nerfs. Et c'est bien. Ca l'était. En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Eh bien les nerfs sont un produit dérivé, non? Quand vous pensez à moi ? »

Elle rougit. _Fichu lui._ Et hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Booth gloussa de nouveau. « Vous avez faim? »

---

« Ca ne va pas » soupira-t-elle, posant sa fourchette à côté de son assiette. Son estomac était plein de nœuds. Elle ne pouvait pas avaler une autre bouchée.

Booth ne commenta pas, sauf pour lui lancer un regard compréhensif. Il savait comment elle se sentait. Il n'avait réussi à manger que la moitié de la part de tarte qu'il avait commandé ; cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il paya la note et ils sortirent du diner sur un accord tacite, descendant la rue en silence. Un vent froid s'était levé, annonçant la neige.

« Je suis désolé » dit enfin Booth.

Elle lui lança un bref regard. « Pour quoi ? »

« D'avoir joué hier soir. C'était stupide. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, vous m'avez demandé de réfléchir à ce que je ressens. Et le baiser, eh bien, » Elle dévia le regard, « je dirais que vous avez prouvé ce que vous disiez. »

Elle pouvait littéralement le sentir sourire sans même regarder. Sa main sur son bras la fit sursauter alors qu'il la guidait vers le bord du trottoir, pour s'abriter sous un porche de la légère neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

« Alors si j'ai prouvé ce que je disais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, si familiers pour elle, remplis d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux alors que visiblement il partageait son fardeau. Mais c'était trop facile de se perdre en lui à des moments comme ça. Elle pensait souvent qu'il arriverait à lui faire admettre des choses qu'elle venait seulement de s'avouer à elle-même. Et cet instant n'était pas une exception. « Ca veut dire que vous aviez raison. » Elle inspira profondément. « Je voulais que vous m'embrassiez à nouveau. »

Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur son beau visage et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Mais, » dit-elle fermement, en croisant les bras pour se protéger du froid. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire. C'est compliqué. »

Booth fronça les sourcils. « Je veux vous embrasser, vous voulez m'embrasser… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué ? »

« Oh Booth. Avec nous tout est compliqué. » Il avait croisé les bras; elle posa une main dessus. « Si nous le faisons, nous le faisons bien, d'accord ? »

Il hocha rapidement la tête. « Ouais. »

Il la vit se forger une décision. Ses épaules se levèrent, son dos se redressa. On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son regard.

« Vous… »

« Je sais » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai tracé une ligne. »

Elle hocha la tête. _Il lit dans mes pensées._ « Oui. »

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de la traverser la tête la première. »

Elle inspira avec un petit sourire. _Quelle image._ « J'ai peur Booth. »

« Je sais Bones. Je sais… hey, je suis terrifié. »

« C'est juste que… »

« Ne pensez pas trop, d'accord ? On pourra réfléchir et parler et s'inquiéter de ça plus tard. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si vous ressentez la même chose. J'ai foi en nous, nous y arriverons. C'est juste… je ne plus faire ça Bones. Je ne peux pas faire semblant. Je ne peux pas vous voir sortir avec d'autres hommes. »

_Et te voir avec d'autres femmes est vraiment bien._

Elle secoua la tête. Si on ne tenait pas autant l'un à l'autre, ce serait facile d'envisager ne plus être ensemble après ça. » Elle dévia le regard. « Quoi que ce soit. » Captant de nouveau son regard, elle continua. « Et si le travail que nous faisons ensemble n'était pas si important pour nous, ce serait facile d'envisager ne plus le faire, ou avoir d'autres partenaires. »

Les yeux de Booth s'agrandirent, et elle hocha la tête. « Vous voyez ? Compliqué. »

Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle. « Je pense que ce n'est pas compliqué du tout. »

« Avez-vous écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ouais. Mais je pense que vous avez tort. C'est vraiment vraiment simple. »

Brennan le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Nous travaillons ensemble vous et moi. » Elle les indiqua tour à tour.

Booth secoua la tête. « Nous travaillons, vous et moi, _point._ »

Elle le regarda. Il pensait chaque mot. Plus que cela, il croyait en chaque mot. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être ramené au simple fait qu'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire, comme lui apparemment, que ça pouvait marcher ?

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Bones ? » Il lisait de nouveau en elle. « On essaie ? »

Le petit sourire qu'il arborait était contagieux. Son regard se fixa sur une petite miette à côté de sa lèvre inférieure, sans doute de la tarte du diner, alors qu'elle se retrouvait à hocher doucement la tête. « OK. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il coinça ses mains dans ses poches en se balançant. « Ah oui ? »

Elle gloussa. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Hah » dit-il en riant. « Vous me rendez fou, vous le savez ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. _C'est réciproque._ « Alors comment on fait? »

Il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux quand il se pencha de nouveau. « Eh bien… quelqu'un m'a dit que tu voulais que je t'embrasse hier soir. »

_Monsieur doucereux._ Elle sourit. « On dit ça hein? »

Il sourit en retour. « Hmm. Et que penses-tu de maintenant? »

Tendant les mains pour attraper son manteau, elle leva un sourcil. « Maintenant je me demande quel goût a cette tarte aux cerises que tu as mangée. »

Booth haleta. « Bones » grogna-t-il, les yeux se dirigeant un moment vers le haut.

Et puis il l'attira vers lui, ses mains froides sur sa joue et sa nuque. Et il l'embrassa. Elle inspira, ses sens assaillis tous à la fois par son toucher, son odeur, son goût (la tarte était bonne, mais loin du pur Booth derrière). Elle essayait désespérément de rester rationnelle ; cela pouvait la sauver si elle arrivait à rester objective. Mais en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient dans une rue animée, elle fut immédiatement perdue en lui.

Ses lèvres étaient douces mais insistantes contre les siennes. Une contradiction, comme l'homme lui-même. Il s'approcha encore, ses chaussures accrochées sur le trottoir, le dos de Brennan heurtant le mur. Elle eut à peine une seconde pour enregistrer la chaleur de son corps contre elle, sa force, avant qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'elle sente le frôlement de sa langue sur la sienne. Elle retourna la faveur par pur instinct, ses bras verrouillés autour de sa taille alors qu'elle le suivait et approfondissait le baiser. _Tant pis pour l'objectivité._

_On devrait arrêter_. La pensée tourna mollement dans son cerveau. Malgré les changements dont ils avaient à parler, il semblait que le déni des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui était bien enraciné. Heureusement, sa libido mit un veto instantané à la requête, mais pas avant qu'elle ait enregistré avec satisfaction qu'elle avait raison. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une idée terriblement mauvaise. Elle avait toujours su que ça serait bon. C'était pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée… et c'était pourquoi elle avait raison.

Mais elle devait admettre qu'une certaine forme d'aveuglement avait dominé. Elle le voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait essayé de se duper de croire autre chose pendant si longtemps. Elle le voulait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Plus que cela… Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle haleta et arracha sa bouche de la sienne. Il cligna des yeux, étourdi, les lèvres adorablement gonflées du baiser.

_Adorablement ? Vraiment ? __Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de moi?_

« Booth » souffla-t-elle. « On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

« C'est bon » murmura-t-il, l'approchant de lui avec la main toujours sur sa nuque, posant sa tête sur son épaule. « On va y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas te pousser en quoi que ce soit. » Sa voix grondait à son oreille. « Certainement pas en public en tout cas » dit-il en souriant largement.

Elle s'éloigna, hochant la tête. « Mais… »

« Ssh » souffla-t-il. « Juste… n'analyse pas ça, d'accord? Laisse faire ce que c'est. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Il leva un sourcil. « Ok, Ok » grogna-t-elle doucement. « Je vais essayer. »

Il sourit, l'embrassa brièvement mais tendrement, la main sur sa joue. C'était si bon. Elle abandonna le rôle de la faible demoiselle et attrapa son manteau, comme elle avait voulu le faire à Noël, enroulant ses doigts dans la laine et lui faisant baisser la tête.

« Mais pas trop doucement, hein ? » dit-elle en souriant largement une fois qu'elle eut libéré sa bouche.

« Huh » souffla-t-il, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, « comme tu veux Bones. »


End file.
